The Many Summons of Naruto
by Tjin
Summary: Random Summon options for Naruto, Most of the fics have him Summoning the toads, i want to see what i could come up with.
1. Yarou Nezumi

Yarou Nezumi

Uzumaki Naruto held his side in pain as he scurried beneath the house, outside a small crowd of rather irate members of the Konoha citizenry were searching for him, their intent was somewhat less than pleasant as the current bleeding wound on his side could attest to.

He didn't get why they were so mad, after all who got whipped up into a rage over something as simple as that, it was a joke after all.

As the shouts and cries got closer Naruto realized that unless he hid himself soon someone would look under the dwelling and then the jig would be up, glancing around the dim light Naruto swore that he would survive this, he was meant to be the Hokage after all, and no mob was going to rob him of that title, or the kickass hat.

As the feet surrounded the building Naruto began to make out cries for torches and gas, a combination that every fiber of his young being declared would end badly for him if he didn't escape, glancing around again the young blonde blinked as he caught site of a hidden hole in one corner, just barely large enough for hit young frame to wriggle through, with the sounds of splashing and the chemical scent getting stronger Naruto took a deep breath and dove towards his salvation.

Forcing his way deeper into the darkness Naruto was surprised when his hole turned into a pipe, for a moment he considered what the pipe was likely for before shoving that thought away, there was only one pipe that he knew of large enough for him to fit in and he really didn't want to consider the fact he was crawling through a sewer.

After a moment to quell the near mind numbing panic he had at the thought of being in such a dark and dirty place the young boy began to crawl forward again, he had to find a way out, if he didn't get out he couldn't go to the academy, he would never become Hokage or get the hat and worst of all he would never again get to enjoy the sweet taste of Ramen.

With newfound vigor he moved on, the pipe eventually widening to a point where he could crawl on his hand and knee's before eventually reaching a point where he could stand up, through it all the darkness prevailed though, never giving any indication of where and for how long he had been down in the darkness below.

Finally Naruto hit a wall, literally, the sewer pipe blocked off by a brick wall, after a few frantic moments of searching Naruto finally sat down in despair, the events of the day and his life finally taking a toll on the boy.

"I don't want to die" he whispered into the darkness.

"Then don't" Needless to say he was only slightly shocked to get a response and after a short shriek of surprise and a near berserker flurry of blows into the darkness Naruto finally calmed down enough to realize he was not under attack.

"Umm… hello?" he whispered before listening to the silence "did somebody say something?" after a few more moments of silence Naruto exhaled in relief.

"Well I don't know about somebody but I certainly said something" the humor at the boys second shriek was evidence in the speaker's voice.

Looking around frantically Naruto finally spotted a rhythmic glow emanating from on section of the pervasive darkness, swallowing his fear of the voice in the darkness Naruto took a step forward before freezing at the thoughts of what horrible things he had heard lived down in the sewers, ghosts and crocadiles and things, after a time he shook the thoughts off, it had wanted him dead Naruto was sure that it would have never made a sound. "sorry but, I can't really see you all that well, you wouldn't happen to have some light would you?" he asked politely, while his usual devil may care attitude had served him well with the Seritobe he had the sneaking suspicion that he was being judged at the moment and that coming up short would be very bad.

After a moments hesitation a soft orange glow formed in his unknown conversationalist hand and quickly grew to fill the entire sewer, Naruto for his part blinked at the seven foot tall rat standing before him, and while the size made it impressive in and of itself the clothing and weaponry really made the moment, most awesome of all though was the rather awe inspiring hat on the rodents head as he puffed on his pipe, the rhythmic glow of which had first been noticed by Naruto.

"Awoooo…." Naruto said in awe as he stared at the silk lined bamboo hat before shaking the effect off and turning to the actual wearer of said item, in all the rat made quiet an interesting image leaning up against a Naginata in the middle of the sewer.

Taking a moment to consider the situation Naruto thought about the multitude of options available to him at the moment, his own normal responses were quickly abandoned in favor of living beyond the next few minutes before he started to work his way through his friends and classmates possible responses 'Hmmm, Nap, eat something, get emo, punch it, scream really load, pee on it and claim it for my own, hide behind glasses and stare, bow politely before passing out' after a moment Naruto opted for the final option sans the unconscious part, bowing low to the larger being Naruto politely introduced himself.

Smiling at the boy the large Nin-Rat nodded politely "Nice to see at least a little bit of politeness in todays youth, my name… is long and boring with lots of honerifics and unneeded titles added on, needless to say though I am the current head of the Rat Clan, last of my people in this realm and you may call me Yarou Nezumi"

Scene Break

(A/N) Alright I have read some really good Naruto fics, but most of them have him getting the Toad summons, and while I have no problem with that I would like to see what I could come up with for summoning, so this will be the odd random chapters that I can drag kicking and screaming from within.

Please read and review, and extra point if you can figure out the Boss' name, I hope I got it right.


	2. George

(A/N) Sorry it is short, but You can all blame Celebwen Telcontar for this.

Scene Break

"Now slap the seal and send a pulse of Chakra into it while imagining what you want to summon" the legendary pervert Sannin said with a smirk as Naruto finished the summoning seal and bit his finger to draw the required blood before slapping his hand down.

In Naruto's mind a whirl of images were jumping around, frogs and toads of different names and sizes flitted past as he tried to pick one out of the crowd, as he tried to focus his mind drifted slightly to one of the classes Iruka had given him and while he had slept through most of it Naruto did remember that frogs where somehow related to birds, but if toads and birds where related what would their offspring look like.

As his hand landed on the seal and the chakra pulsed the clearing exploded in a cloud of white smoke as a maniacal laughter filled the training grounds, in a flash Jiraiya had snatched Naruto up and flash stepped to the edge of the clearing to avoid what darkness the demon container had summoned.

"Mwa ha ha ha haaaa! At last… The age of the Dragon King has arrived, cower beneath my power mortals and fear me very name, a thousand years of terror is before you for I am the bringer of nightmares, the sharer of horrors untold, the monster in the closet the…"

As the rant continued and the smoke cleared the two ninja's frowned as the summons was finally revealed, at less than a hand high the small winged lizard was stomping about imperiously in a yellow tunic as it waved a small wooden sword about.

"I am the bad aftertaste when you drink orange juice after brushing your teeth, the unseen chunk in your milk, the wet shoelace across your leg on a cold night I. AM. GEORGE!" the pint sized dragon roared before finally noticing the two sweat dropping ninja's across from him and happily planting his wooden sword in the ground "Ah-ha, obviously you are in awe of my might, never before have you seen one as grand as I and the terror has robbed you of your mind," he declared before nodding in understanding "Not the first time I have had this happen I am afraid, but do not fear, for I shall take you on as my minions and slaves, you shall lead a grand crusade in my name… until I find someone actually competent that is, then I will most likely eat you,"

His monologue was cut off as Jiraiya finally got over his shock and landed a devastating blow to the back of Naruto's skull, "IDIOT, WHAT DID YOU DO?" the toad sage yelled in rage as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong, the summoning Jutsu had the ability to summon contract should have kept the boy from summoning anything BUT a toad of some form, even then the most he would have expected would be a tadpole of some sort until the boy managed to get the hang of the situation, for him to summon… whatever the heck that was would be near impossible.

Looking back at the diminutive dragon Jiraiya sighed as he ignored it's ranting and pulled out the summoning scroll to see where his newest pupil had screwed up.


	3. Burning Bright

Naruto stared across the open grassland that stretched from where Wave country ended to where the Konoha forest began, it was a bit of a no-mans-land and had gotten the unofficial nickname of 'Little Kusa' and was where the Konoha ninja tended to practice their open land battlefield tactics and tracking, just in case. He was scouting ahead of his team on his return trip after the successful mission to wave to help the old drunk. He had to admit being a little saddened that Haku and Zubuza had to die, but as a ninja, and more importantly, as a barely watched orphan, he was well aware that death was a part of life, especially when you made crappy decisions like they had.

Unfortunately he was currently just the smallest, slightest bit... errm... turned around. He couldn't be lost of course, because an awesome ninja like him would never get lost, but he had to admit that he was a bit confused at the moment, and had been for a bit over an hour now.

"Let's see... I thought the forest was over there... but it was just a stand of trees around a water pit... and then I went that way... and ended up back at the trees... so I went that way... and now i'm back here again... Hmmm..."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a coughing laugh behind him. Drawing a kunai he whirled around and prepaired to defend himself, but... there was nothing there...

"Hello?"

there was a couple of heartbeats and the sound of the wind blowing through the grass, but nothing else... Naruto was a bit torn, but though he decided to keep alert he really had no time to investigate.

"Right... Stupid Imagionation."

He holstered his Kunai...

"ok... so... that way is out... and that way is out... gotta be this way!"

with his head high he marched toward the sun...

... an hour later, with the sun on his left he marched right back to where he started from... he knew this because he had apperently missed his pouch with the kunai, and it was still stuck in the ground next to his sandel tracks

"Damn..."

Again he thought he heard a coughing laugh, and again he whirled toward the sound only to stare out over empty grasslands...

"ok... that's just freaky... Left this time!"

and again he took off, and again he found himself right back where he started... this time though he was sure he felt eyes on him.

Six more tries, six more failures, and the feeling of being watched just kept growing untill finally he sat down.

"HEY! I'm sick of this! Help me out or go away!"

There was silence and then he suddenly felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

"AH... hah?"

Naruto's yell of triumph was cut off as the fur covered rock he was poking with his pointer started growing, and didn't stop untill it hit well over seven foot.

"Congratulations Human. It only took you nine hours to notice me"

The voice that spoke was deep, it was raspy, and it held an unmistakable undertone of humor as naruto craned his head back to look up at the massive tiger towering over him. Naruto of course was scared shitless, and so he fell back on the only thing he knew.

"Pfft. Kyuubi's bigger."

There was a couple seconds of silence as the Massive Tiger processed the comment before it broke out in the deep coughing laughter he had heard earlier.

"Yes, I suppose he would be. You have spirit human, and I'm bored. How would you like a summons?"

(A/N) You can thank Manatheron for this... Thanks Manatheron.


	4. Teenage Demon Ninja Turtle Summoner

Sitting in the classroom Naruto glared at the Kanji he had been carefully tracing as his mind thought of all the awesome things he could do once he got the exploding tag down right, gently tugging on his lower lip as he thought the young blonde finally sighed before looking up at the one teacher that did not ignore him. "Iruka Sensei, does this have to be done on paper?" he asked as the teacher blinked at the question for a moment before responding.

"No actually, the exploding tag can be placed on anything that would take it, wood, stone, cloth, nearly anything in fact." The instructor explained before pressing the advantage to educate the few students listening "paper is simply the easiest to draw it on and to feed Chakra into, the other items are slightly more complicated to energize if you will and the energy needed changes depending on the size of the Kanji seal and the item it is drawn on, the larger the item the more energy will be needed to charge it and the larger the seal the larger the explosion.

As he went on to explain other things Naruto tuned him out as his mind wandered to the many options he had for exploding tags now.

Line Break

Carving the Kanji into the wooden plank Naruto finished before channeling chakra into it, he was amazed at how much it took, the wood absorbed massive amounts of Chakra from him before the familier process began to activate leaving a smiling Naruto holding an improvised exploding device in the middle of his bedroom.

Fortunately he realized his predicament and quickly hurled with danger out of the window, fortunate for him, not so much for the mean lady with the snapping dog across the street.

As the dust cleared and ANBU began to arrive in response to the rather sizeable explosion Naruto came to the decision that this was a conversation he would prefer to not have with JiJi-Sama at the moment and quickly disappeared over the rooftops away from the scene of the crime.

Line Break

Sitting in the dirt outside of class as he failed yet again Naruto idly drew in the dirt as he tried to figure out why he was always 'Lucky' enough to have the Bunshin be his choice for graduation Jutsu, never anything cool like spitting poison or flying decapitation, he just knew he could pull those off.

Heck he would be happy with just the seal writing, he could make an exploding tag in his sleep, he mused before swiping out the needed Kanji in the dirt before tossing the stick away angrily, punching the seal the young Ninja was surprised when he the seal glowed briefly before fading, blinking Naruto threw some more Chakra into the seal and watched as it writhed and sputtered for a moment before turning black.

In a moment a new seal was swiped into the dirt and Naruto threw a ton of power into it, leaving the familiar smoking seal on the ground, smiling in victory at successfully making a seal on dirt Naruto looked from the exploding seal to the classroom full of students currently being taught by Mizuki before realization set in, the next few moments were spent frantically trying to extinguish the seal before it entered it's final phase with a scream of terror Naruto took off for the hills.

Had the young boy looked back he would have been surprised to see Mizuki throw the window open and begin to screech at him for disrupting class, the assistant teacher never even took note of the Kanji beneath the window.

In the aftermath of the explosion the assistant teacher would have several of his darker secrets escape and he would quickly be transferred from the hospital to the tender mercies of Ibiki and Anko at the village Interrogation department.

Line Break

Swiping his feet across the ground Naruto watched as his feet dug into the dirt of the practice court, with an evil grin a horribly wonderful idea began to form.

Line Break

"Guy Sensei" Naruto said as the strange Taijutsu master continued in his morning workout regime alongside the determined Rock Lee. "Can you teach me how to fight like you and Lee?" Naruto asked as the duo stopped in their one ton sit-ups before glancing at each other and back to the blonde.

"Naruto, you must know that to be accepted as Guy Sensei 's student I had to first prove my worth in the challenge of stone," Lee said seriously as he set the weights to the side and stood up as his Sensei did the same 'I had to Face Guy Sensei and with only one move force him to move, it took me a month to achieve that." The young Taijitsu specialist said as the green clad Guy nodded seriously.

"Well I know I'm not out of the academy yet but I REALLY want to learn" he said before rubbing his chin and frowning in thought. "How about this, give me today, if I can make you move before lunchtime you train me." Naruto challenged as Guy and Lee glanced at each other before nodding.

"Very well Naruto, you have until Noon, should you fail you will never take your place alongside the most Youthful Lee in training, but should you succeed, I shall teach you my Strong Fist style, I shall even teach you both the secrets of Summoning contracts." The green clad Jounin swore to the heavens as Lee stood beside his mentor and began the drama of how he would learn the secrets or swim to Wave with only one hand.

Cutting the two off before they could get too far Naruto and Guy moved over to one of the sparring fields to begin.

Line Break

Watching the youth as he took up a stance and began moving around the field Guy observed him critically, the boys stance was sure and his steps precise yet his form was a crude mockery of the academy style, as the boy moved around him Guy watched as he swept his feet around the practice field sometimes nearly coming close enough to strike before retreating, after a few minutes the boy returned to where he had began and smiled.

"So Guy Sensei, are you ready for my one move?" the blonde asked and for a moment the Jounin hesitated at the smile before he reset himself in the strong fist stance and nodded.

Watching as the boy gathered chakra into his hand Guy blinked in shock as Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and the entire practice field began to glow, while the angle was far different than usual Guys mind easily filled in what exactly he was standing in and panic set in.

In moments Guy was standing atop the Hokage tower with the two boys under arm as the Gate release began to close leaving the man exhausted, looking out as the training ground they had just been in disappeared in a fireball guy let the flames reflect in his eyes for a moment as he smiled at the boys trick before collapsing to the roof tiles as the Third rushed to the window to see what the commotion was all about.


	5. Tora Tora Tora

Hiding within his Sand Sphere Gaara flinched at the noises began to die down outside, deep within the recesses of his mind the demon Shukaku shuddered in terror at what had happened.

=flashback=

Naruto stood across from the wild eyed teen the computer had chosen for his opponent, the Suna boy was leaking enough killing intent to make even the Jonin watch him carefully, for a moment the blond considered forfeiting but the thought of Hinita fighting through her own fight settled the boys mind.

He would just have to use his secret weapon.

Cutting his thumb with a tooth Naruto grinned as the proctor began the fight and he slammed his hand to the ground.

As the puff of smoke appeared Gaara frowned at the small cat that appeared out of the smoke, the only distinguishing feature being the bow on the animals right ear and the small gold ID tag with the fire lords personal emblem on it.

For a moment he thought the blond was mocking him, until the gasps of shock and an uncontrolled cry of trepidation from the leaf Ninja made him reconsider.

Looking up Gaara was surprised to see the Chunnin and Jonin warily drawing their weapons in response to the cats appearance.

For a brief moment he considered caution before the mad rambling of Mother chased that thought out of his mind as it screamed for the blood, looking up to crush the boy Gaara blinked as the blond pulled a black soldier pill from his pocket,

As the Hokage screamed at the boy to stop Gaara decided it would be prudent to stop this, launching his sand Gaara was shocked as blond struggled with the cat for a moment before shoving the pill into the animal's mouth and forcing it to swallow.

=end flashback=

It had all changed, the leaf Ninja had thrown every single attack they had at the cat, enough power that even Gaara's ultimate defense had been hard pressed to protect him from the near misses.

Yet when the smoke cleared the… thing had still been standing there untouched, deep inside his mind Shukaku took one look at the massive cat and curled up in a ball to cry.

It had been pure pandemonium after that, not even the chaos of the third Shinobe war had touched on the pure mayhem an eight hundred pound Tora hyped up on one of the Inuzaka's soldier pills could cause in an enclosed space.

Gaara had retreated to his sand sphere, listening to the screams, cries, begging and pleading along with the demonic caterwauling from without.

Making a mental note to give up on the whole invasion plan Gaara swore that he would never set foot inside the hidden leaf again.

(A/N) Sorry for the long delay, and the horrible writing… I wrote this on my phone because that was all I had.


End file.
